Terminator Of Zero
by VaultBoy-Author
Summary: Could you imagine if Louise instead of summoning a human teenager, she summons a reprogrammed T-1000 to be her familiar. How would the word of Halkegina react when they find an almost unkillable machine on their doorsteps.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar Of Zero or Terminator. I don't want to be sued.

This is my first story so I hope I do a good job with the first chapter if you guys think I need to improve on something then don't hesitate to tell me, lets just not cause any flame wars please. Also I chose to do this crossover because there were not alot including the Terminator series.

In the distant future of 2017, a company called Cyberdyne Systems created an operating system called Genysis. At first it was meant to connect any, and all public, private, and military networks together.

But when Genysis was released everything went terribly wrong! Somehow Genysis became self aware. It deemed all human beings a threat. It hacked its way into all military computers. Then it launched every single nuke on Earth their courses set to land, and detonate on every continent.

Half of the human population was wiped out. Killed by giant explosions, and burned in nuclear fire. The remaining human race may have survived, but they all had to survive once again. Soon Genysis, renamed Skynet created human shaped machines called terminators. Like their names suggest they were built to terminate all humans.

At first the terminators started out as bulky machines. But over the years Skynet developed more deadlier versions of the terminator. One prime example is the T-800, not only was it built for the battlefield. It was built with the goal of infiltrating human bases. It has artificial skin surrounding its metal endoskeleton. This made for the perfect disguise.

But with all plans made, there are ways to counteract them. That's exactly what the humans did. Anything that Skynet did they found a way to counteract that. They would blow up factories, copy Skynets own weaponry and use it against them. Skynet had to found another solution, to rid itself of the humans.

So they just created more terminators, each one more deadlier then the last. Skynet developed a special terminator, one that was unique. It was called the T-1000, its entire body was composed of liquid metal. Allowing it to take on the form of any human it chose. This would make infiltrating human bases alot easier. But like before the humans discovered this, and once again had to counteract what Skynet had done. In an attempt to break in to a Skynet facility and steal a few T-1000s for themselves. Something unexpected had happened that neither the humans nor Skynet were ready for.

Sorry for the short chapter but I needed to end it early so I can come up with some ideas. I'll gladly accept any tips that you guys can come up with.


	2. Infiltration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar Of Zero or Terminator. Please don't sue me**

Skynet Facility, Courtyard

Energy weapon gunfire echoed throughout the night sky. And occasional explosions tore through the air. The reason for this being that a small army of human resistance fighters are invading a Skynet facility. Why? Well because they are trying ton steal Skynets latest creation the T-1000. The newest model of the terminator series.

It's rumored that its able to take on the form, of any human that it encounters. With an ability like that they could easily infiltrate more human resistance bases. The humans could not let that happen, so they decided to do something about it. They made a plan to infiltrate one of the Skynet facility that they were being kept. And steal a few T-1000s for their own use.

Surprisingly the humans were doing a great job keeping the machines at bay. They had brought several trucks with mounted machine guns. The bullets firing from the gun easily tore through the advancing machines. The machines thought they were keeping the humans out of their facility. But unknown to them a small group of humans had actually snuck into the facility, while they were distracted

Inside The Facility

The small group of humans mentioned earlier had found the room that they were looking for. A large metal door that lead to where the T-1000s were being kept. Cassidy a Caucasian young women overlooked an 18 year John Peters while he was planting C4s on the door. John was a Puerto Rican young man with long black hair that reached a little below his ears, and brown eyes. When he finished planting the explosives the group stepped back as John pulled out a detonated and pushed the trigger.

BOOOOOOM!

Bright lights flashed, and the loud noise left a ringing in the soldiers ears. The metal door no longer stood there it was gone several prices layed inside the room that they had just broken into.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

An alarm rung, echoing throughout the empty hallways. The soldiers worried that they would get caught, quickly ran into the room to do their work. Inside the room several inactivated T-1000s layed on tables inside. They all looked like humans, but their whole bodies looked silver and they had no facial features at all. They didn't have any hair or skin. They just looked like silver, human looking statues. Next to each of the tables are very advanced looking computers. This was the room where the newly made T-1000s would get their Ai programmed with many programs .

"Alright Peters get to work, we'll cover you, so get to work!" Cassidy announces to him.

"I'm on it!" John replies. He quickly go's up to one of the tables and starts to hack into the computer next to it.

Not too long after, several T-800s started to rush to the room the soldiers were in. Some carrying one plasma gun, some with two. That's when the two sides started to fire at each other. Two of the human soldiers got up behind the walls next to the hole where the doors used to be. Occasionally they peeked out to fire at the approaching endos.

"Peters!" One of the soldiers shouted at him. " Are you almost done!"

"I need more time to work, just keep them busy." He replied. He continued to work going as fast as he could. The rest of his allies continued to cover him. Unfortunately some of his allies were shot and either seriously injured, or died.

"Peters!" Cassidy yelled one again. "Were getting slaughtered over here."

"I'm almost done!" "Just keep going please." He pleaded.

"AUGHH!" a pained yell tore through the air. It was Cassidy, she got a bolt of plasma in her shoulder, and she fell to the ground.

"Cassidy's down!" one of the soldiers announced to everyone else. That same soldier bent down to grab her, and drag her out of the way of the gun fire.

"Hey I finished guys!" John excitedly announces. The others turned to look at him, then to the T-1000. Slowly it got up to a sitting position. It looked around and it suddenly brought a hand to John shoulder. Then it started to morph, that's the special ability of the T-1000s they can take on the form of anyone. The human soldiers could see ripples across the surface of its body. They could see as the T-1000 slowly started to take the John. Soon it was finished and there were now two Johns in the room.

But that moment was ruined when John was suddenly shot in the head, instantly killing him. Three T-800s stormed into the room, the T-1000 quickly got up from its sitting position, and quickly rushed towards the first Endo. It morphed its arms into blades a stabbed the Endo its its eye socket. It's blade punctured the endos eye, destroying it.

The Endo, now confused by its sudden impairment dropped its plasma gun. Then the T-1000, lifted its other arm and made a sweeping motion towards the endos neck. The endos head detached from its body with large sparks, and the unit deactivated. The two other T-800s fired at him, though that proved to be useless as the plasma bolts were simply absorbed into its body leaving behind marks. This marks looked like silver craters left in the T-1000s body. These craters quickly healed, and the T-1000 quickly recovered.

Then the T-1000 swung its left arm blade upwards while at the same time slicing its arm off with his right arm blade. The blade now detached from its body flipped through the air. The T-1000 then quickly morphed his remaining arm back into a normal hand. As the blade in the air came down, he caught with his hand and threw it at one of the endos like a javelin. It flew through the air at a high speed and punctured through one of the T-800s torsos causing it to fly backwards and attach to the wall behind it.

The T-1000 then sprinted towards the last T-800 and swung its left arm now turned into a blade at it. The T-800 dogged and grabbed the T-1000 by the neck, and smashed its face into the nearby wall. The T-1000 then freed itself from the T-800s grasp and then grabbed it and repeatedly stabbed it in the face. It's blade punctured the T-800s Ai several times destroying it beyond repair. It slumped to the floor broken.

The remaining T-800 still attached to the wall struggled to free itself. But did not have enough time as the T-1000 came up to it and sliced its head enough like the first one. Then he removed the blade from T-800s torso and reattached it back to its own body.

With the fight being over the human soldiers begun to come back to their senses.

"Alright everyone, we need to get out of here." Announced the leader. "We have one injured, and our main hacker is dead, we need to leave now!"

"What about it." One of the soldiers pointed at the T-1000.

"He's coming with us, he's on our side now." "Lets move out!"

The human soldiers began to pack and leave with the T-1000 following them. He was about to start walking but then he heard a female voice come from nowhere.

"I beg you"

"My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe."

The T-1000 looked at the leaving human. Could they not hear the voice?

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit."

The T-1000 still confused, where could that voice be coming from?

"I desire and plead from my heart"

Then the T-1000 noticed something very strange, a green oval had appeared in front of him. His scanners telling him it was made of some unknown energy. According to all of the the data that it knows this should not be possible. Then the green oval suddenly engulfed it before it could even react. Then the green oval suddenly disappeared along with the T-1000. Nothing was left behind.

 **Again sorry if this chapter is short, ill try to make the next chapter longer. Again feel free to tell me what you think, and ill try to get the next chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
